The present invention generally relates to a distribution system for a gas appliance and, more particularly, to such a distribution system having a plurality of relatively small manifolds.
As shown in FIG. 1, gas appliances such as ranges and stoves typically have a plurality of manually operable valves 10 which respectively regulate the flow of gas through burner tubes 12 to a plurality of burner assemblies 14. The burner tubes 12 are typically connected to the burner assemblies 14 and the valves 10 with conventional flare-type fittings. The valves 10 are typically mounted directly to the side of a manifold tube 16 and spaced apart along the length of the manifold tube 16. One end of the manifold tube 16 is connected to a gas supply 18 and the other end is flared and sealed in some manner such as welding so that the manifold tube 16 distributes gas to the valves 10 with an acceptable pressure drop.
To prevent leaks, the manifold tube 16 is often formed of steel and/or with a relatively large wall thickness. These steel manifold tubes 16, however, are particularly prone to weld seam leaks and rusting problems. The manifold tubes 16 are also relatively heavy because of the relatively large size required to extend from the gas supply 18 to each of the valves 10 and the thick walls. Typically, the manifold tube 16 extends for the full depth and the full width of the appliance (as shown in FIG. 1). Additionally, the manifold tube 16 typically includes several complex bends which are time consuming and expensive to produce. Furthermore, the manifold tube 16 is designed for a particular appliance and is typically unique to that appliance model. Therefore, a different manifold tube 16 must be designed and produced for each appliance model. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved gas distribution system for a gas appliance which has a manifold tube which is relatively easy and inexpensive to produce, is relatively small and light weight, eliminates the need for bends, and is easily adapted to different appliances.